Linda Flynn-Fletcher
|image = 326a - Holding for Information.jpg |gender = Female |age = Around mid-40's to early-50's (She is a year older since "Mom's Birthday") |nationality = American |hometown = Danville |born = Summer, year unknown |profession = Free-Form Jazz Band Artist Antique store owner Pop Star (Lindana) Entrepreneur Housewife |pband = Piano, triangle, guitar |band = Free-Form Jazz Band |parents = Clyde (father) Betty Jo (mother) |children = Candace Flynn (daughter) Phineas Flynn (son) Ferb Fletcher (stepson) |spouses = Lawrence Fletcher (husband) |siblings = Tiana Webber (sister) |pets = Perry the Platypus Bucky (deceased) Steve |other1 = Lorraine |title1 = Aunt |other2 = Xavier (via Candace) and Fred (via Candace) (grandsons), Amanda (granddaughter) (via Candace) |title2 = Grandchildren (Future) |title3 = Nieces and Nephews |other3 = Eliza Fletcher (niece) three nephews named Beckham two nephews named Pelé Scottish nephew |other4 = Reginald Fletcher (father-in-law) Winifred Fletcher (mother-in-law) Adrian Fletcher (brother-in-law) Lucy Fletcher (sister-in-law) Bob Webber (brother-in-law) |title4 = In-laws |first = "Rollercoaster" |voice = Caroline Rhea Olivia Olson (singing voice as "Lindana") }} Linda Flynn-FletcherTalk:Clyde Flynn (usually addressed and credited as "Mom" or "Mrs Flynn-Fletcher" by Isabella) is the mother of Phineas and Candace Flynn, and the stepmother of Ferb Fletcher. She's the daughter of Betty Jo Flynn and Clyde Flynn. She is married to Lawrence Fletcher. She is a regular American mother although she used to be a one hit-wonder named Lindana ("Flop Starz"), and now plays in a free form jazz band with Isabella's mother and Jeremy's mother ("Jerk De Soleil"). Her anniversary with Lawrence Fletcher is June 15th. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") Birth and childhood Linda was born of Clyde and Betty Jo in the United States. Nothing is known of her early years. ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!") Though her hair style has differed as she aged, Linda's current hair style is the one she had as a toddler ("Mom's Birthday"), which is odd because as it is supposed to have been modeled after Bobbi Fabulous, who wasn't famous until the 1990s. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") Education and career 1970's In the 70s, Linda took on the same fashion as several of the people of her time, including bell bottoms and very long hair. She appeared to be very popular. This was the year that she attended college. ("Mom's Birthday") 1980s During the 1980s, Linda once dated Heinz Doofenshmirtz. However, it did not end well, as Doofenshmirtz did not make it easy, performing actions such as stuffing Linda into his car trunk to get her in the drive in theater for free and have her paying half his ticket. During the date, Linda revealed her desire to become a pop star and a skeptical Doofenshmirtz said he'd rule the world before she became a pop star. She then suggested to him that he settle for the Tri-State Area. Nowadays Doofenshmirtz still feels troubled that Linda did become a pop star and he still hasn't taken over the Tri-State Area. ("What Do It Do?") Later, Linda had a musical career as Lindana, scoring a mega-hit with her song and subsequent album/single I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun!, popularized by its catchy tune and light, meaningless lyrics. Lindana became a one-hit wonder fast, and worked with the record company Huge-O-Records. But, after going through the usual diva tantrums, Huge-O-Records dropped her from their label; the song dropped from the charts, dissolving into mere elevator music. After that, Linda gave up and quit the business. ("Flop Starz"). Publicity photos and media coverage: File:Lindana quits!.jpg File:Lindana who?.jpg File:Lindana is back!.jpg Reunion and later career Years after drifting into obscurity and quitting the business, Linda came back as Lindana once more, igniting a reunion tour that was much publicized in major music publications such as Mono Tune Magazine. However, the comeback was brief, and afterward, Lindana once more faded into obscurity, seemingly never to perform again. ("Flop Starz") After years in retirement in the suburban area of Danville, Linda stayed interested in the music business. leading a Free-Form Jazz Band with a few other mothers from her neighborhood. The group commonly plays in the Googolplex Mall, a popular Danville mall. Sometime in the 2000s, they released their first album, Live at the Squat and Stitch, which did not go into heavy circulation but proved popular within Linda's neighborhood. ("Toy to the World," "Jerk De Soleil") Linda still retains a small amount of popularity from her years as Lindana, and the music is still recognized by baby boomers in her community, though she tends to not publicize her persona, presumably out of embarrassment or shame. I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun was re-released during summer of the late 2000s, presumably due to high radio requests. This re-release was entitled The Essential Lindana: Still Fun..., and featured several remixed tracks in multiple languages, including Spanish, Pig Latin, Greek, Yiddish, Japanese, Esperanto, Dog, and Swahili. ("Flop Starz", "Finding Mary McGuffin") The same year, Linda was asked to participate in a multi-artist concert reuniting several '80s one-hit wonders. Her daughter Candace tagged along with her as she had just recently learned that Linda was Lindana from a Where Are They now? special about her on TV. Lindana and Candace partook in several photo-ops and enjoyed themselves, and later performed a duet on I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun!, which was an extended version of the song. ("Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!") Both Lindana and Max Modem make an appearance as presenters of The Tri-State Music Awards. ("The Klimpaloon Ultimatum") Over the course of twenty years, Linda had already done six comeback tours and was preparing for a seventh. Despite each one not proving successful, she still stayed optimistic, even anticipating a free pie she planned to receive from some union after her ninth comeback tour. ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") Personal life In the 90s, Linda met a man whom she had two children with, Candace and Phineas Flynn. It is not known whether or not the two ever married or how their relationship ended. It is likely she was never married to Candace and Phineas's biological father, since their last name is Flynn, which is the same as Linda's parents'. It is, however, possible that she simply reverted back to her maiden name, and changed the last names of her two children, as well. Regardless, Linda raised her children alone for a fеw years. During this time, she followed the "Grunge" trend of the time, and met a few men. ("Mom's Birthday") Later, Linda met a man named Lawrence Fletcher. The two went on a few dates, and shared their first kiss at a Love Händel concert. The two fell in love, partly for this experience and partly for Linda's love of Lawrence's quirk of using outdated history references. The two got married on June 15. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "Out to Launch," "Mom's Birthday") Linda currently lives in Danville with husband Lawrence Fletcher, daughter Candace, son Phineas, and stepson Ferb. Linda and her husband are avid bowlers, bowling regularly at the local Bowl-R-Ama. In honor of her and Lawrence's wedding anniversary, Linda's children, Phineas and Ferb, reunited Love Händel for a concert in their backyard. ("Bowl-R-Ama Drama," "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") In the Summer of c. 2008, Lawrence, going through a fad in which he was obsеssed with naming stars after people for its low price, named a star after Linda, along with the rest of the household and a pizza delivery boy. ("Out to Launch") Linda was briefly stranded on an island with her children, husband, and her children's friend, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, after their boat was caught in a storm. Her husband spent a while patching up the hole, then the entire group sailed back to land. ("Swiss Family Phineas") Advocacy and charity groups Linda has been wearing a puce-colored ribbon to show support for finding a cure for antidisestablishmentarianism, even though it's "more of an ideological stance than a disease" as her husband says. ("Comet Kermillian") Linda's sons briefly started a day-long attempt to raise awareness for aglets. Linda herself took part in supporting it, wearing aglet awareness ribbons on her fingers. ("Tip of the Day") Appearance Linda wears a yellow t-shirt with brown pants. Before, she used to wear a blue coat and a pink t shirt that fully exposed her midriff. Discography Albums Songs I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun! (1980's) Snacks (2010's) (Not as Lindana, as Linda Flynn when she was hit by Doofenshmirtz's 'Dynamic Ray') Seeing the Big Ideas In general, Linda has never gotten home in time to see Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas because the schemes have been cleaned up by Doofenshmirtz and Perry or occasionally by Phineas and Ferb. However, she has been made aware of Phineas and Ferb's schemes from time to time . *The regrouping of Love Händel ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"), though Linda might've thought Lawrence set it up. *Her birthday celebration ("Mom's Birthday") *Phineas and Ferb's "Flying Car of the Future Today" landing tower ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", later revealed as a dream.) *The animal translator machine ("Interview With a Platypus", though due to her only being around for their failed attempt to translate Perry's chittering, she was likely unaware that it actually functioned) *The Aglet Awareness Concert ("Tip of the Day", later wiped from everyone's memory but Candace's) *After Phineas and Ferb's golf course is transferred to Little Duffer's, she visits the course, believing that the owner of Little Duffer's had renovated the facility ("Put That Putter Away") *The boat Phineas and Ferb built ("The Lake Nose Monster", although she was only aware of the little rowboat Nosebud, not the giant underwater lab underneath the boat) *The fort in the backyard ("Thaddeus and Thor", just the top level, not the skyscraper fort) *Their trip to the future as well as their roller coaster from episode one in "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" (Although later, it never happened due to 35 year old Candace fixing the past, and due to Isabella, who went to the past and giving Phineas and Ferb a wood-metal fusing tool, resulting them never going into the future in the first place.) *Candace's platypus hatching grounds ("Perry Lays an Egg"). *She sees Phineas and Ferb's Teleportation Device but due to Doofenshmirtz's Shrink-inator, Linda thinks they are hoop earrings that Phineas and Ferb made. ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?") *She sees one of Phineas and Ferb's contraptions in "The Bully Code" but dismisses it as a piece of public art. *She sees the old western town Phineas and Ferb build, and almost scolds them for it, but Dr. Doofenshmirtz's invention reverses time so it never happened. ("She's the Mayor") *She sees Phineas and Ferb helping out Lawrence perform as Max Modem and the Mainframes ("Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!") *She saw the flying rug the boys made, but she didn't see it flying over Danville. She also thought it was just a new living room rug instead of tile. ("Magic Carpet Ride") *She saw the tiny contraption the boys, Candace, and their friends built. As a joke, she said "Boys, you are SO busted!" She had no idea it really did something, since later in the episode, Candace got her foot caught in it and she was flying around in circles. ("Phineas and Ferb Interrupted") *Linda saw Phineas and Ferb's giant "suction cup thing", but she got shot with Doofenshmirtz's forget-about-it ray before Phineas and Ferb could come down to be busted. Almost immediately, she sees the suction cup when it comes down again, but she got shot with the ray once more. The cycle repeats itself 5 consecutive times in succession until Candace gives up on the bust and Linda walks away, her short-term memory completely erased. ("A Real Boy") *Also, in a reverse of the usual pattern, she sees Doofenshmirtz's invention crash in the front yard. When the boys deny building it, she then begins to worry over it and tries to convince Lawrence to come home and see this device. He, however, treats her the same way she treats Candace. This unfortunately does not make Linda more understanding of her daughter, even refuting Candace's claim that the boys were building a duplicate of the device in the backyard while the one in the front yard was beeping and smoking. ("What Do It Do?") *She sees Phineas and Ferb's restored Nedlington Nymph at the auto show, but remains unaware of their involvement in the restoration (believing Lawrence had done all the work), nor does she see their additions to the car. ("My Sweet Ride"). *She sees Phineas and Ferb's unusual recycled invention after staying up all night making pies. She asks Candace to come to the backyard, asking her if she sees what she sees. But, due to the effects of Doofenshmirtz's Eye-Fog inator, Candace's vision gets blurred. Candace replies "I...don't...see...anything!" Linda then goes to lay down. ("Backyard Hodge Podge") *She sees the jumbotron to the Ultimate Obstacle Course ("One Good Turn") but assumes it's only Phineas and Ferb (designated by the image of them sitting under the tree). Relationships Heinz Doofenshmirtz During their late teenage years, the two briefly dated each other. It isn't known how they met or started dating, however, but it is known that their relationship never worked out and Linda found it difficult getting used to him as a boyfriend. She broke up with him during one of their dates after his miserably failed attempt to amplify the audio at the drive-in. Linda is unaware that she has considerably influenced Doofenshmirtz's motives in life. ("What Do It Do?") Lawrence Fletcher Candace Flynn Linda is often irked when Candace tries to get her attention and show her something she knows she won't see. During such times, it is difficult for her to take her daughter seriously and she would often take advantage of it for use as "comedy gold". However, this doesn't appear to affect her trust for Candace as the eldest Flynn child as she has willingly left Candace in charge of the household during her trips with Lawrence. Unfortunately for Candace, this trust was severely deteriorated after her parents caught her trying to bring a wild party under control. Feeling it was a proper punishment and not knowing the actual chain of events that took place leading to the swelling up of the party, Linda had her grounded for the following two weeks. ("Candace Gets Busted") Nonetheless, Linda cares about Candace as her daughter. She has shown her love and affection as a mother would with her daughter ("Candace Loses Her Head", "Mom's Birthday") and appears to regard Candace as more sensible than Lawrence. ("What A Croc!") Gallery Background Information *During the credits of "Flop Starz", a commercial airs for a compilation album called The Essential Lindana: Still Fun.... On the album, the song is advertised as being "remixed and re-translated" into the following languages: Portuguese, Spanish, Italian, Dutch, French, Scottish, Canadian, German, Navajo, Japanese, Latin, Greek, Esperanto, Swedish, Russian, Pig Latin, Tag Log, Samoan, Dog, Korean, Taiwanese, Swahili, Bulgarian, Irish, Icelandic, Australian, Aborigine, Yiddish, and presumably others since the commercial is cut off before "everyone's favorite" language could be named. ("Tag Log" may be a spelling mistake, since a language called "Tagalog" is spoken in the Philippines.) *Linda is played by Caroline Rhea, who describes Linda as having a large, curved waist, and always trying to keep order. Rhea describes that as a Disney mom, Linda never freaks out or gets angry at Candace's rants about her brother's plans, just says in calm voice: "Candace, honey, I think you're crazy." Rhea has done a few other Disney Channel movies, including Mom's Got a Date With a Vampire, and was previously famous for her portrayal as Hilda Spellman from Sabrina, the Teenage Witch. She also made two guest appearances in The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, which starred Ashley Tisdale (the voice of Candace). *The Wizard of Oz is among her favorite books. ("Wizard of Odd") *Her cell phone number is 555-0142, excluding the area code which is unknown. This was made known by Candace in "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation". *Linda is named after Dan Povenmire's sister.http://www.que.es/cine/201109151850-phineas-ferb-tardaron-meses-nacer-cont.html this interview to Dan and Swampy *She had one date with Heinz Doofenshmirtz before becoming a superstar. *She may be addicted to cake. ("Robot Rodeo") *She lip syncs when performing I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun!, which may indicate that her real singing voice is not very good ("Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!"). However, she did sing a spontaneous Broadway musical number at the ending of "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted", possibly implying that she specializes in the genre. *Linda relies on contact lenses to be able to see. ("Last Train to Bustville") *See Flynn-Fletcher family. * She lives at 2308 Maple Drive, in Danvile USA. ("The Doonkelberry Imperative") * She appears to think of herself as good-looking and beautiful. ("Doofapus", "Norm Unleashed") * During the credits of nearly every episode, Linda is credited as "Mom", possibly as a reference to her always being addressed as "Mom". * In "Face Your Fear" a breif conversation with Jack Johnson reveals that she has a secret background in astrophysics. Appearances *"Rollercoaster" *"Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" *"Flop Starz" *"The Fast and the Phineas" *"Lights, Candace, Action!" *"Raging Bully" *"Candace Loses Her Head" *"I, Brobot" *"Run Away Runway" *"The Magnificent Few" *"S'Winter" *"Jerk De Soleil" *"Are You My Mummy?" *"Ready for the Bettys" *"I Scream, You Scream" *"Toy to the World" *"Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!" *"It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World" *"Mom's Birthday" *"Journey to the Center of Candace" *"It's About Time!" *"Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" *"Tree to Get Ready" *"Greece Lightning" *"Leave the Busting to Us!" *"Crack That Whip" *"The Best Lazy Day Ever" *"Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C." *"Voyage to the Bottom of Buford" *"A Hard Day's Knight" *"Traffic Cam Caper" *"Bowl-R-Ama Drama" *"Got Game?" *"Comet Kermillian" *"Put That Putter Away" *"Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?" *"The Flying Fishmonger" *"One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" *"Oil on Candace" *"Out of Toon" *"Hail Doofania!" *"Out to Launch" *"Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!" *"Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)" *"The Lake Nose Monster" *"Interview With a Platypus" *"Tip of the Day" *"Attack of the 50 Foot Sister" *"Backyard Aquarium" *"Day of the Living Gelatin" *"Elementary My Dear Stacy" *"Don't Even Blink" *"Chez Platypus" *"Perry Lays an Egg" *"The Chronicles of Meap" *"Thaddeus and Thor" *"De Plane! De Plane!" *"At the Car Wash" *"Swiss Family Phineas" *"Hide and Seek" *"That Sinking Feeling" *"Vanessassary Roughness" *"No More Bunny Business" *"Spa Day" *"Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" *"Bubble Boys" *"Isabella and the Temple of Sap" *"The Bully Code" *"Finding Mary McGuffin" *"Picture This" *"What Do It Do?" *"Atlantis" *"Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" *"Just Passing Through" *"Candace's Big Day" *"I Was a Middle Aged Robot" *"Suddenly Suzy" *"Undercover Carl" *"Hip Hip Parade" *"Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers" *"Ain't No Kiddie Ride" *"Not Phineas and Ferb" *"Phineas and Ferb-Busters!" *"The Lizard Whisperer" *"Robot Rodeo" *"The Beak" *"She's the Mayor" *"The Lemonade Stand" *"Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation" *"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" *"Nerds of a Feather" *"Wizard of Odd" *"We Call it Maze" *"Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!" *"The Secret of Success" *"The Doof Side of the Moon" *"Split Personality" *"Brain Drain" *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *"Make Play" *"Candace Gets Busted" *"The Great Indoors" *"Run, Candace, Run" *"Last Train to Bustville" *"Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" *"The Belly of the Beast" *"Moon Farm" *"Ask a Foolish Question" *"Misperceived Monotreme" *"Candace Disconnected" *"Magic Carpet Ride" *"Bad Hair Day" *"Meatloaf Surprise" *"Phineas and Ferb Interrupted" *"A Real Boy" *"Mommy Can You Hear Me?" *"Road Trip" *''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' *"Tour de Ferb" *"Skiddley Whiffers" *"My Fair Goalie" *"Bullseye!" *"The Curse of Candace" *"Escape from Phineas Tower" *"Lotsa Latkes" *"Ferb Latin" *"A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas" *"Tri-Stone Area" *"Doof Dynasty" *"Excaliferb" *"Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon" *"Monster from the Id" *"Gi-Ants" *"The Remains of the Platypus" *"Mom's in the House" *"Perry The Actorpus" *"Let's Bounce" *"Quietest Day Ever" *"The Doonkelberry Imperative" *"Meapless in Seattle" *"Delivery of Destiny" *"The Mom Attractor" *"Cranius Maximus" *"Agent Doof" *"Minor Monogram" *"What A Croc!" *"Sleepwalk Surprise" *"Sci-Fi Pie Fly" *"Sipping with the Enemy" *"Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets" *"Doofapus" *"Norm Unleashed" *"Where's Perry?" *"Where's Perry? (Part Two)" *"Ferb TV" *"When Worlds Collide" *"What'd I Miss?" *"This Is Your Backstory" *"Blackout!" *"For Your Ice Only" *"Happy New Year!" *"Fly On the Wall" *"Bully Bust" *"My Sweet Ride" *"Der Kinderlumper" *"Sidetracked" *"Primal Perry" *"Mind Share" *"Backyard Hodge Podge" *"Bee Day" *"Bee Story" *"Great Balls Of Water" *"Where's Pinky?" *"Knot My Problem" *"Just Desserts" *"La Candace-Cabra" *"Happy Birthday, Isabella" *"Love at First Byte" *"One Good Turn" *"Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel" *"Thanks But No Thanks" *"Troy Story" *"Druselsteinoween" *"Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror" *"Face Your Fear" *"Cheers for Fears" *"Steampunx" *"Just Our Luck" *"Return Policy" *"Live and Let Drive" *"Phineas and Ferb Save Summer" *"Father's Day" *"Imperfect Storm" *"The Return of the Rogue Rabbit" *"It's No Picnic" *"The Klimpaloon Ultimatum" *"Operation Crumb Cake" *"Mandace" *"Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars" *"Lost in Danville" *"Act Your Age" }} External Links References es:Linda Flynn-Fletcher pt-br:Linda Flynn-Fletcher vi:Linda Flynn-Fletcher Category:Characters Category:Flynn-Fletcher family Category:Adults Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Bands Category:Candace Flynn Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Lawrence Fletcher Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Linda Flynn-Fletcher Category:Females Category:L Category:Doofenshmirtz's girlfriends Category:Danville's Moms